Penumbra
by klovec
Summary: In the midst of a losing war, Klaus' child fights for its life, Caroline has moved on, and a mysterious figure steps up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all,**_

_**I'm in the midst of writing chapter 8 of Saved but this story has been bugging me for a while. I think it's a one shot. Anyway, this is how I envision the crossover between the Originals and TVD going. **_

_**I'm sorry about writing about the kid but it's like the elephant in the room.**_

_**I hope you enjoy,**_

_**K**_

* * *

In the darkest hour he sits with his child in his arms. His eyes are locked on the new born whose face was so much like his. The baby's tiny chest rises and falls in a decreasing pattern. It has been a long night. Frankly it has been 12 long weeks. 12 weeks that have changed, destroyed, everything. At the end of the day, it all leads to the next hour.

It shouldn't be long now. He can feel it.

Guilt is not something that he allows but if there's any moment, this is the one. It gnaws at him that he had not felt anything for this little flesh of his flesh until this moment; that he hates the mother and had intended to kill her as soon as the babe was out. He hates that he wishes she was someone else in this whole situation. He regrets that this child was born to be but an instrument. What good is guilt, though?

This child was born to die.

The tiny breath hitches and his heart trembles knowing the end is near.

In the background somewhere, he hears the mother whimper. She knows it too. He doesn't look at her. In truth, he doesn't care. He only has minutes left and like he's done for the past three hours, he dedicates those solely to the child. He wants, needs, every moment uninterrupted with this blood of his blood.

The child's eyes open slowly and his heart wrenches. They open to see before they close forever. His heart leaps to his throat. The emotions are too much and he can't set them free. He'll suppress and then murder a couple of towns, maybe a whole country. He feels the little heart slow some more as the eyes stare firmly into his. This innocent little creature would have lived and died and the only sight would be the eyes of his father. He couldn't bring himself to share. But he walks to the window and turns the baby him towards the moon without taking his eyes off him.

The little body is working so hard to create the next breath that he knows it's only a couple left. He hears something flash behind him but doesn't turn around. He turns the baby to face him again when he hears Rebekah's voice.

"I got the Doppelganger blood."

He turns around and for this first time he takes his eyes off the child to send a warning to hers. He wouldn't forget this taunt. She ignores him and steps up, and opens a vial, dips a dropper and inserts it in the child's mouth. She waits and then drops some more before leaving it in for good. The child mouth begins to move slowly and after a while, latches onto it. It's amazing. The act of a child simply latching. He doesn't want to move when the heartbeat begins to speed up. He looks up to find Rebekah smiling.

"She will live." She declares.

"How?" He says still enthralled in the bundle in his arms.

* * *

**The day before **

"She's gone." Damon tells Caroline.

"What? Gone where?" She stunned then says "Klaus."

"No, Rebekah called. He's going crazy looking for anything that could help. So is Elijah." Says Matt.

"Well if she ran or if someone took her, at least the demon spawn won't live to see the light of day." Damon said. The rest of them nod.

Matt goes to work and the rest of them go to a café near campus. Jesse's there. He sits next to Caroline. She can barely look at him without blushing. He leans to whisper in her ear "You ran out on me this morning." She shots a mortified look at Elena who is looking at her wide eyed. She looks down as she sees the smirk on Damon's face.

"We should go. Class starts soon." She gets up and grabs his hand.

When they walk away, Elena turns to Damon. "I guess she's over Tyler, finally."

* * *

Katherine Pierce devours the cheeseburger and fries. "You need to stop feeding me this stuff. I'm human now. It's going to go straight to my thighs." She doesn't stop eating.

The figure smiles at her and siphons blood from her arm.

* * *

The whole dorm is watching the show. Caroline and Jesse wrapped around each other kissing wildly in the hallway. He is fumbling for his room key. The door finally opens as her hands disappear under his shirt.

They forget to shut the door and people can see his roommate sleeping on the bed. After a few minutes, someone kicks the door.

* * *

"This better be good. I am needed at home." Rebekah says aggravated.

Without saying a word, the figure hands her something in a pouch. Rebekah takes it, opens it and looks at the figure confused.

"It's the only thing that can help."

* * *

**Present**

The child is comfortable and eagerly nursing. He finally turns back to his sister.

"Elena got the cure." He states.

"No. She forced it on Katherine." She says bitterly. Though she is grateful things worked out this way for her brother's sake. Elijah's head comes up and he flashes to them. He opens his mouth to speak but Klaus' hand stops him.

"So she decided to send me her blood out of the goodness of her human heart or did you take it?" Trying to understand how Rebekah got the blood.

"Neither. Someone else brought it... for you." she couldn't finish the sentence as he grasped her arms

"Where is…"

"I don't know. There's a note in your room."

He flashes out.

"Where did he go?" Hayley asks.

"To his room." Elijah answers. A worried look crosses her face.

* * *

The air is thick with the smell of lavender. He sees the envelope on top of the bed and goes to it. He flips the top but pauses.

"I thought you were gone."

* * *

**The day before.**

"They'll never forgive you for this." Katherine hissed.

"You think?." Says the other person in mock surprise, grabbing a pillow from the couch. "Now, I can set you free to run for your life or I can feed you my blood and kill you, restoring your settings to vampire bitch."

* * *

Outside Jesse's dorm room, Elena bangs on the door. A sleepy Jesse opens the door. Damon barges in ahead of her.

"Where's Caroline?" He demands.

Before he can answer his roommate sits up on his bed "Caroline's awesome. My boy's a lucky dude."

Jesse grins like an idiot.

Damon and Elena turn to look at each other.

"What have you and Caroline been doing Jesse?" Damon asks looking in his eyes.

"The most wild sex ever." He says seriously

"Very kinky" repeats the roommate.

Damon repeats the question about the days prior but the answer is always the and when pressed for details, Jesse looks confused.

"She's been compelling him." Elena says in a small voice.

* * *

"You need to make up your mind. I have to go."

Katherine evaluates.

"You know what? Fuck that, you never gave me a choice." Fangs sinking into wrists, the figure is in front of Katherine grasping her hair and forcing the blood into her mouth. She swallows a few times before the figure lets up.

Katherine is looking in horror as she sees it coming.

"You're scared? Well, this is rich. Then again, if anyone understands, it's me. Give a message to Damon and Elena, don't even think about coming after me."

With that she pressed a pillow to Katherine's face.

* * *

His bedroom, present time

She stepped away from the shadows and stepped towards him. The sounds of her heels against the floor echoing in his ears.

"I should've left." She says as she moves past him to the window

His eyes are on the floor because he doesn't dare raise them. Everything inside him feels like liquid . Blood, tears want to leak out of his body. Today he received a miracle he didn't deserve. It was made possible by the one person that could deem him the least entitled. He didn't dare to look in that face.

"Why didn't you?" He questions instead.

She shrugs.

He hears the movement. He can't let it pass. He's never been graceful. He won't start this moment.

"I don't think that's an answer. We both know, I require answers."

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

They found her in the upstairs bedroom. She sat in the middle of the bed, in the carefully arranged bedroom. Not a thing out of place. Smiling photos on the wall, many with her own semblance on them. Her hands shook badly. The terror in her eyes told a story of its own. She looked into those blue eyes that used to be full of love for her but only found curiosity. Then she looked at her mirror image and saw the same.

"She didn't kill me."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"She already has what she needed." Katherine replied in a small voice. It would have been laughable had they not seen her like this with their own eyes.

"How long ago did she leave?" Damon said after finally being able to get the words out of his mouth.

"About 4 hours."

* * *

Elijah tried to encourage her. As always, the selfless brother, put aside the news of Katerina to tend to family matters.

"It's a new day. The child lives and Niklaus will be closer than ever to you."

"No, that will never happen" Says Rebekah as she comes closer and grabs the baby's hand in hers. She looks at Hayley straight in the eye and says "The fact that she's living guarantees it."

"It's Katherine's blood. I heard that right?" Hayley asks.

"Yes. But Katherine would never put herself willingly on Nik's path. Only a hand full of people knew Katherine got the cure. We were not part of that group." She pins Hayley with her eyes.

Hayley shakes her head in sheer horror as the meaning of the words dawn on her.

* * *

"Why does that have to be explained? It's a baby. Who lets babies die when they can do something?" She replies irritated.

He doesn't move but smiles a little. Her petulance is endearing. It also breaks the wall of tension around him.

" I thought you hated me."

"Yeah I said that." she contemplates her nails.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"I said that too."

The silent question hangs in the air and he lets it.

"Look, I compelled people, betrayed my friends, kidnapped a woman, bled her for days, and almost killed her as she killed me. All that to save your child and to provide you with the army you so desperately need to win this war. If on top of that, you expect some epic declaration, you are seriously…"

He stopped her with a kiss she didn't see coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**_So this came to me out of nowhere. I can't even tell you but somehow it was a feeling I had to write out. It may not be everyrone's cup of tea but I had to write it._**

**_Do you ever had that feeling where you just need to write something out of your chest? It's like a pain much like desire and when you write it out, it's relief. Writing can be a little like sex sometimes. _**

**_I'll be honest with you, the end came to me in the middle. It's like a thought that is whispered and it shocked me. Be prepared for a different Caroline in this series. This chapter is told by Klaus._**

_**I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading**_

_**K**_

* * *

_It's been two months since her arrival_

_And one thing was clear_

_She's not the same girl he knew._

_The light is there but he can only catch glimpses of it._

_Darkness has taken over some covering a vast territory_

_It's made her into a magnificent soldier_

_She's a fast learner_

_Now a key part of the war_

_She watches, she always watches_

_She harnesses Elijah's decorum_

_Like him she can be unreachable_

_She's become a double act with Rebekah_

_She can manipulate in a different way_

_She's ruthless_

_In fight.. she's all him_

_All of him_

_Brutal, aggressive,_

_She's adopted his bipolarity into battle_

_It's enthralling to watch_

_Terrifying_

_Horrifying_

_And so sexual his heart trembles_

_His body on fire_

_So he fights but he watches her_

_She's a baby vampire after all_

_Who fights like she's 900 years_

_Not quite 1000 but not so far behind_

_After the last battle, everyone left_

_She asked him to stay behind_

_She was just staring at the wreckage_

_This was it._

_This is where she breaks._

_This is where she realizes the monster she's become_

_She won't be able to handle it now_

_She will break_

_He'll have to find a way to put her back together_

_She turns_

_All he sees is darkness in her eyes_

_The blood running down the cheek he can see_

_The other one's covered by the blackness of night_

_The darkness in her eyes glows alight_

_She strolls to him_

_He holds his breath_

_Not knowing what to expect_

_It's a slow stroll_

_But when she finally gets to him_

_She grabs a handful of his hair, tilts his head to the side_

_She sinks her fangs on his neck_

_He's trying to figure her out but he can't help it_

_He's two parts beast_

_His hands have a mind of their own_

_They immediately reach for her hips_

_He presses them against his as she robs him of blood_

_She unhooks the fangs and moves her lips to his ear_

_As her breath travels up his neck he feels as if she was burning a path_

_When they finally reach, the second before she speaks feels eternal_

_She finally says in a voice that he's never heard before_

_I want you to fuck me here_

_His eyes look at the field_

_Vampire bodies every where_

_And he says to himself he can't take her here_

_Not in all this death_

_Where all this blood has been spilled_

_This is not a place for her_

_But as his minds rages against the idea_

_His hands have already placed themselves under her ass_

_She's already been pulled up against him_

_While he wonders where the girl who didn't want to die went_

_Her mouth finds his_

_He remembers her smile after graduation_

_And she robs him again_

_Of his thoughts_

_Rationale_

_The caring_

_Grieving_

_Yearning for the other her_

_So they tumble to the ground_

_They roll on the grass_

_They don't bother taking their clothes off_

_Just pull their pants down_

_Foreplay is something unheard of_

_Because she wants him to fuck her_

_To douse the fire of adrenaline_

_To kill the pent up lust the battle aroused_

_So he fucks her like she wants_

_Hard_

_Savagely_

_Pounding_

_Without finesse_

_With their clothes still on_

_Without caressing and enjoying her reaction to his hands_

_Like an animal_

_When she comes she smiles_

_Blood on her lips_

_Eyes red as sin_

_And he sees himself there_

_And the horror of it hits him_

_It's brutal on his soul_

_"We're the same Caroline" he said once_

_"Then show me." she responded_

_He feels his heart trying to knock out of his chest_

_He's never known this fear_

_She's just like him_

_Reveling in the blood_

_The darkness_

_He can taste the panic_

_In that moment she clenches_

_Sending his eyes flying back_

_And he explodes devastating all his senses_

_He heard the growl but it didn't even sound like it came from him_

_He stays there arched_

_Still inside her_

_Fearful of what he'll see when he looks in her eyes_

_The sun begins to rise_

_He lets his head come forward_

_He sees she's looking at him_

_Watching, always watching_

_Studying him_

_Her eyes pulling him_

_Milking out his thought like her body did his seed_

_She reaches for his head_

_Pulls him down on his chest_

_Neither sleeps_

_Just stay there_

_In this field of death_

_Where he can see a heart but a few feet away_

_Still inside her_

_Where fallen men stare at them with lifeless eyes_

_One hand caresses his hair_

_The other one up and down his back_

_He wants to ask but he doesn't_

_He wants to relax but he can't_

_Finally her body goes completely limp_

_and she says it. _

_"**Bonnie died**."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my friends. Thank you so much for indulging me. I keep getting these feelings and chapters are born.**_

_** Thank you to my lovely Beta Kae A for her help.**_

_**A special thank you to Backgroundmusicisunderrated for the most blush inducing review. I cheesed like a fool for a bit.**_

_**I didn't know this story would turn out to be poetry and the way it's going is from points of view. This chapter is told by Caroline.**_

**_ with love,_**

**_K_**

* * *

When I sleep every night,

what am I called or not called?

And when I wake, who am I

if I was not while I slept?

** Pablo Neruda**

* * *

_He doesn't know_

_How can he?_

_He has lived a different life_

_More than 1000 years_

_But he doesn't know_

_Really, how can he?_

_He's never been a victim of sacrifice_

_He's never had to give himself up_

_For someone else_

_He doesn't know what it's like to repress_

_Because everything about him is blatant_

_On display_

_He has no shame in letting it shine_

_His wrath_

_Love_

_Insecurities_

_desires_

_She envies that_

_Strength has always been in him_

_It's never been doubted, squashed_

_He's never been abused_

_Terrorized_

_Brutalized_

_Smothered_

_raped_

_He doesn't know what it's like_

_When you go from a 17 year old cheerleader_

_Who no one chose_

_To an undead immortal_

_Made for sacrifice_

_He doesn't know_

_Because_

_One day he sauntered in_

_And…_

_Told her about the world_

_Gave her dreams_

_Offered her everything_

_Asked for nothing_

_Just for her to follow_

_Then_

_Gave up_

_Decided to do the decent thing_

_Or_

_Force her hand_

_Leaving her_

_With people who always use her_

_Waiting for her childish dream_

_Who left her when shit got tough_

_Who turned out to be not enough_

_As her small town life_

_One day she heard about a new tragedy_

_Befallen to the maker of her dreams_

_The one she had been afraid to choose_

_For whom she didn't dare confess the love_

_That strangled her_

_The love she denied_

_So she did the unthinkable_

_To grant him the life of his child_

_Provide him the greatest weapon to fight_

_She meant to leave after_

_But she couldn't_

_She had to stay_

_And he welcomed her_

_Showered her in opulence_

_But on the way to filling her heart_

_Part of her acknowledged a loss_

_Her own fulfillment triggered remembrance_

_Of the moment when they all died to her_

_Back home._

_When she knew she needed him_

_The realization came_

_Another girl her age had died_

_She sacrificed herself_

_To give her friend her brother back_

_That girl was her best friend_

_Her sister_

_The only family she had left other than her mother_

_Who would one day die and leave her too_

_Her mind had avoided that_

_One day she'll be alone_

_And so on that day of realization_

_She died too_

_Again_

_Caroline Forbes_

_The only stupid thing here_

_Bitchie little twit_

_Vampire Barbie_

_A little blond distraction_

_She left_

_In search of her other attributes_

_Beautiful. Strong. Full of light_

_To follow the one that saw them in her_

_But she let him down_

_Because he doesn't understand_

_How can he?_

_That she fights because she wants_

_She fights for him_

_Because she wants him to be king_

_Because she intends to be his queen_

_She fights as a choice_

_She wants to remain strong_

_So when she catches him looking too deeply_

_She fucks his body to distract his mind_

_Because there's one thing she knows_

_He's as consumed as she is_

_So she gives him the body she had denied him_

_While she holds on to what's she's denied herself…Him_

_Only alive when she's mirrored in his eyes_

_When he's engulfed in her_

_When her body surrounds him_

_She doesn't try to make him understand_

_How can she?_

_She knows he knows_

_Blood is a common language_

_Violence a part of their nature_

_Ripping out hearts_

_Yanking out spines_

_Watching the light die out of their eyes_

_Evil ones falling_

_Avenging in them the good one who went_

_Celebrating the life of the one who was taken_

_Mourning the innocence that died out_

_She's a woman now_

_Even Rebekah is impressed_

_Mutual hatred gone_

_Mutual admiration born_

_She is determined never to be alone_

_So she was learning from them all_

_Even Elijah_

_The one that didn't want her there_

_She didn't care_

_She took what he had to teach_

_Because she's determined to never be weak_

_Never again_

_But Klaus doesn't understand_

_She cannot explain_

_How can she?_

_How do you tell someone?_

_That's he's everything_

_But you have needs_

_To maim_

_Destroy_

_Gore_

_See bleed_

_He knows, if anyone he knows_

_But…_

_It's hard on him_

_She knows_

_He's not used to this side of her_

_She can tell when he watches_

_That he misses her_

_The bitchy twit_

_The bubbly one_

_Miss Mystic Falls_

_That's when the darkness goes on over drive_

_And she wants to shock him by embracing it_

_That's when she calls the wolf out of him_

_Because the animal doesn't care_

_And he will bury the other one for her_

_By fucking her_

_In a way the one full of light would never let him_

_With each thrust of his hips_

_That she meets readily and eagerly_

_She puts her further away_

_Because she's green_

_With envy_

_Jealousy_

_Rage_

_That he misses her other self_

_While he's with her present one_

_She can't stand it_

_That he wants another even if it's her past self_

_So she drinks from him_

_And orders him to drink from her_

_While he's buried in her_

_Because he intends to be her last_

_And she will hold on to him this way_

_Until she can give him his light back._

* * *

_**So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this one. Do you feel the change in tone from Klaus to Caroline?**_

_**Next…Rebekah will tell you a story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello my loves,_**

**_This is the 4_****_th_****_ installment on this series. I keep getting feelings from this that makes me want to tell it from different angles. This one I'll admit it caught me by surprise. I just wrote without thinking. It's told from Rebekah's point of view. She tells you their story as she sees it._**

* * *

_I hated her from day one_

_Because_

_I saw it from the first moment_

_The way he looked at her_

_A fleeting look it seemed_

_Yet_

_His eyes widened_

_As if in recognition_

_Before they moved on_

_But_

_He took in everything_

_The bounce of her hair_

_Her skin_

_Her expressive eyes_

_And_

_I saw it all too_

_She wasn't resigned_

_Loyalty_

_Even in the face of futility_

_She fought for what was hers_

_Who_

_Was but an experiment to me_

_To Nik he was a promise_

_Everything depended on the dog's life_

_The last 1000 years_

_With so much_

_On his way to the finish line_

_As he was about to cross_

_Still_

_Nik still found time to look._

_The looking was not important_

_The girl's beautiful_

_It used to injure my soul to admit it_

_Though I deemed her insignificant_

_Like the others_

_He would too_

_Take what he wanted_

_Continue without a hitch_

_He made no moves_

_That was the tell-tell_

_My brother had never known restrain_

_He would have grabbed her_

_Seduced her_

_Eat her_

_Discard her_

_Maybe kill her_

_That was his way_

_Despite her protest she would cave_

_Like many before her_

_He would have ended up in her tight jeans_

_My brother is a savage_

_That's his wolf side_

_But_

_No one can do king vampire like him_

_He could_

_Persuade her_

_Corrupt her_

_On that fateful day_

_However_

_King vampire is not what he did_

_Instead_

_To my greatest annoyance_

_Disgust _

_Love sick puppy entered the game_

_He but did not approach_

_I knew he wanted to_

_I know him best_

_His game was changed_

_So_

_I made it a point to hate her_

_Irk her_

_Mess with her life_

_The girl had everything_

_Everything_

_Not my favorite brother too_

_I would kill her first._

_So I set out to make her life hell_

_Nik was too preoccupied_

_Making invincible dogs_

_To bother with her_

_Or so I thought_

_I should've known_

_He never shies on a quest_

_It's the animal he half is_

_He bid his time_

_He tried to hide it_

_I caught him watching_

_Then the night came_

_When he returned home with glazed eyes_

_As if he had seen a ghost_

_In a trance_

_With a ready smile on his lips_

_I prodded_

_He avoided_

_I pushed_

_He relented…_

_Another tell sign_

_He said he told the dog to bite her_

_Then had gone to her home_

_And fed her his blood_

_Saved her_

_What in bloody hell…_

_I was horrified_

_He spoke of her beauty_

_I was sickened_

_Her resolve_

_I was powerless while watching_

_Him_

_He seemed…touched_

_Changed_

_This is what I feared the most_

_And I felt the foreboding_

_In the pit of my belly_

_As he sat with his pad_

_By the fire_

_And sketch her face_

_Time_

_After time_

_After more time_

_He brought her to the dance_

_Because not even our mother_

_Coming back from the grave_

_Could distract him from her_

_She wore the princess' bracelet_

_He gave it to her_

_The one wouldn't even let me wear_

_I watched them dance_

_She aloof_

_Sometimes downright rude_

_His eyes grew deeper_

_With every word_

_From her lips_

_Bragging about a pageant_

_To him_

_It was a whisper out of Neruda_

_His smile more genuine_

_And at times he was clumsy_

_Foolish_

_Un-Nik-like_

_She disturbed him_

_She left abruptly_

_Classless little tart_

_I found him in his studio_

_By the fire as usual_

_Sketching her yet again_

_This time with a horse_

_I tried to talk to him_

_Told him he was being an idiot_

_He didn't yell at me_

_Or insult me_

_Just got up_

_Left without sparing me a look_

_And this was just the beginning_

_Soon_

_I dealt with the heart she had broken_

_With every single plot_

_She_

_Always the bait_

_He_

_The dumb fish_

_So desperate for a bite_

_Of her_

_Constantly caught by the mouth_

_Or_

_By the eye_

_The minute she smiled_

_Or_

_Light touched her hair_

_Or_

_Anything came out of her lips_

_Even_

_If it was an offense_

_Or_

_Judgment_

_He acted like it was music_

_She was his Mona-Lisa_

_Sixtine Chappel_

_Venus de Milo_

_All seven wonders of the world_

_Blood_

_He even saved her over me_

_Over me!_

_Left me in a van_

_While he took her to safety_

_Blew his cover_

_She never appreciated it_

_Oh that's the best part_

_She made a good show_

_Of her disdain for him_

_But I saw when the tide changed_

_I came back from my sleep_

_To see the new way_

_She would look at him_

_No longer with hate_

_Not yet with love_

_The fight in her obvious_

_Except to those around her_

_I wondered the depth of friendships then_

_They didn't see the signs_

_Her eagerness to be around him_

_Though with supposed hate_

_I didn't care_

_She wasn't anything to me_

_I just saw the frustration in him_

_Because_

_He saw too_

_You know when you're wanted_

_Even_

_When the want is covered_

_Buried_

_Caged_

_She wasn't indifferent_

_It enraged him_

_She wouldn't budge_

_Then she hated him again_

_He tried harder_

_He was desperate_

_He never took it out on her_

_Except that one time_

_But he couldn't even punish her_

_It's not in him_

_To make her suffer_

_Like he did with us_

_His family_

_Had it been one of us_

_A stake through the heart_

_Sent to sleep it off in a coffin_

_But she_

_Mistreated_

_Denied him_

_He persisted_

_Did more_

_For her_

_To be around her_

_He decoded the sword_

_For her_

_He told me about the cure_

_But it was her_

_For her_

_I told Stefan he never would_

_He did_

_He was trapped_

_Yet he catered_

_He was in love_

_He still is...more than then_

_I couldn't believe it_

_I still can't_

_I thought he had wised up_

_When he burned his sketches of her_

_He had not_

_That should have told me everything_

_And he was already gone_

_She completed the last massacre_

_He gave her a tongue lashing_

_Was mean to her_

_But he buried 12 witches for her_

_After she unleashed hell!_

_Some may not think it's a big deal_

_Scoff at that_

_Because_

_Of his super strength_

_No sweat of his back_

_But this is Nik_

_In his world_

_It was an epic declaration_

_Of love_

_Devotion_

_Despite his_

_anger_

_Frustration_

_When he thought he was dying_

_She was the one he called_

_He even put the F word_

_To stay around her_

_Friends_

_Nik?_

_Friends?_

_With Caroline?_

_Of all the ridiculous shit_

_He gave her the empress' dress for prom_

_While denying me the opportunity to start over_

_He let the dog live to keep her happy_

_On graduation_

_He came because she invited him_

_Saved her_

_Once again_

_Promised forever_

_FOR-FUCKING-EVER_

_And_

_Never even thought to come see me_

_Never even searched for Kol_

_He confessed it_

_When I came to New Orleans_

_Fresh from my summer of love_

_I came to nurse_

_His autumn of heartbreak_

_He rambled on_

_Intending to be her last_

_Now_

_She now hated him_

_Yes…again_

_Because_

_He fucked the werewolf_

_Got her pregnant_

_It is not fair_

_I was the one that wanted children!_

_But he was having a kid_

_She was in Mystic Falls_

_Hating him_

_Not ever wanting to see him again_

_He was in New Orleans_

_In body only_

_Fighting half-heartedly_

_Drinking himself to sleep_

_Every night_

_Waiting for the birth of a child_

_To fill a void_

_Despising the one that carries it_

_In her constant presence_

_Then the child was born_

_Not meant to survive_

_Only one thing could save her_

_We knew a week before the birth_

_There was no way_

_Antidote only came every 500 years_

_It had been only 19 since last_

_I got the call_

_She was in the city_

_She beckoned_

_Said she could help_

_I went out of curiosity_

_Mostly_

_I needed to leave the house_

_Could not take_

_The pain in his face_

_Was too much_

_Or look at the wolf bitch_

_Or watch Elijah_

_Dote on her_

_It was sick_

_Like_

_He was the expecting father_

_A worried husband_

_While Nik did nothing_

_Just stared at his progeny_

_So I went_

_Because I thought_

_If she mocked him_

_I could at least beat her_

_Torture_

_Take the venom out on her_

_She looked sad_

_Tormented_

_She handed me a vile_

_Telling me_

_It was what He needed_

_She explained what it was_

_I took it_

_Without looking at it_

_I was already haunted_

_I saw the look_

_The way those blue eyes_

_Eyes I always found so cold_

_Hated so much_

_Warmed_

_Turned liquid_

_She handed me a letter_

_Said to put it in his bed_

_My heart hurt_

_Because I knew this was IT_

_The final IT_

_If she was in his heart before_

_Now she had become the actual organ_

_His circulatory system_

_If he were alive_

_It would be solely because of her_

_He proved me right immediately_

_As soon as the child was well_

_He asked_

_I considered lying_

_But I couldn't_

_No matter what he does_

_He's the brother I will always love best_

_He's never left me_

_Even if he daggered me_

_Hurt me_

_So I told him_

_And I saw life in those eyes_

_It was as if he gasped_

_Breathed again_

_I told him about the letter_

_He ignored the doppelganger news_

_Darted out to read it_

_I knew she would be there_

_She didn't tell me_

_She didn't have to_

_Love is visible_

_And it was there_

_In her face_

_You can smell it_

_Infusing the air around her_

_She had finally come to him_

_He was…Happy_

_Can you believe that?_

_Death every where_

_Constant threats_

_But_

_Nik was happy_

_So happy he didn't see it_

_Not at the beginning_

_She had changed_

_She wasn't the goody girl_

_She wasn't neurotic_

_She was driven_

_She wanted to fight_

_There was fire in her eyes_

_She committed to the mission_

_Even Elijah began talking to her_

_And I…_

_She talked to me_

_At first it was tense_

_We don't like each other_

_We sniped_

_Made nasty comments_

_Called each other names_

_I don't know how_

_It all changed_

_Along the way I learned_

_Her ways_

_I never had a female friend_

_Except with that trip with Elena_

_But she was a robot_

_Unfeeling_

_Caroline was far from that_

_One day I saw her_

_Using what she learned from me_

_Cold blood_

_Shocked me to the core_

_She hates the wolf chick_

_Never goes near her_

_Pretended she wasn't there_

_And the baby…_

_She didn't get too close_

_To her_

_Most times_

_The baby was something else_

_She would search for her in a room_

_Follow the blond with her eyes_

_Like her father_

_She smiles at Caroline_

_As if she knew_

_She owed her the air she breaths_

_Sometimes Caroline gets close_

_Touches her cheek_

_She looks in her eyes_

_But something overcomes her_

_And she walks away_

_On those times_

_She wants to go out and fight_

_She wants to search for information_

_So she uses her charm to gain advantage_

_For him_

_She uses violence to fight_

_For him_

_Oh his behalf_

_I've only seen one fighter more ruthless_

_Merciless_

_And it's the one that makes her scream_

_In ecstasy_

_At night_

_Sometimes during the day_

_Or the afternoon_

_The one that bleeds for her_

_The one that breaks every day_

_Because something's gone from her eyes_

_From her soul_

_I catch him pining_

_For the woman in front of him_

_Because Nik knows how to break_

_He's never had to put anything together_

* * *

**_Now you! What do you think?_**


	5. Chapter 5 - The end

_**Well, this is the end of the road for this one. I didn't plan it that way. It kinda just happened. When it comes to poetry because it is driven by my feelings and inner voice, I just go with what it gives me. I want to thank you all for reading and indulging my first love (Poetry). It's not everyone's cup of tea but it's my outlet. I will continue to write spoken poetry as long as it's coming. I started this week with the one shot called Eyes Wide shut. If you get a chance, check it out and let me know what you think. I really love your comments.**_

_**Thanks and so much love from me to you. Thanks to Killerangeleyes for her beta skills and making sure my stuff is readable!**_

_**One more thing – I'm not going to do Elijah's P.O.V in this one. It just won't come. So this one is a back and forth between Klaus and Caroline. I won't tell you anymore. If you want to discuss it you can leave it in the comments or leave me a message on my tumblr Loveyou914.**_

_**Love, K**_

* * *

_Sometimes darkness goes on for so long, that the light forces itself in._

_I hate_

_The feeling_

_Her eyes_

_She watches_

_Me_

_All the time_

_In any room_

_Always bump into her eyes_

_Smiles flourish out of her lips_

_I feel possessed_

_Because I don't want to_

_Cannot control it_

_I smile back_

_She takes it at face value_

_Her arms wave_

_I feel the rise of panic_

_She doesn't reach_

_For me_

_Just smiles_

_Like_

_She can see_

_Right through me_

_Behind my eyes_

_Past my heart_

_Into my soul_

_Finding the light_

_And she giggles_

_Because_

_She sees it_

_I feel pain_

_My eyes begin to fill_

_My hands tremble_

_The knot rises_

_I look up_

_Escaping her_

_Find them_

_The three of them_

_Stare at me_

_I say it's time to go_

_Flash out of the room_

_He follows_

_Always _

_He touches my back_

_I give him a smile_

_Doesn't reach the eyes_

_Tell him he can stay home_

_With her_

_I'm ok_

_With Rebekah_

_Elijah_

_His eyes flash yellow_

_Rage_

_He squelches_

_Says he is coming_

_I shrug_

_I try_

_I can't_

_She doesn't mean to_

_She does_

_Anger me_

_I feel it boil_

_I ignore_

_It's the new norm_

_Just watch_

_Protect_

_Fuck_

_hold_

_Ignore_

_It's the outer me_

_The inner_

_He can't_

_He won't_

_He watches_

_Assimilates her_

_Learns her_

_He saw_

_Her reaction_

_When she walked in the room_

_Her instant response_

_I_

_Was pleased by the smile_

_Was taken aback_

_By the panic in her eyes_

_It's just a baby _

_Happy to see her_

_Yet she pales_

_Looks at the little hands_

_As if they were stakes_

_Aimed_

_At her heart_

_She flees_

_I follow her_

_I touch her_

_She pushes me_

_Away_

_With her words_

_She shrugs_

_My hands fist_

_I enlaced them behind my back_

_She's the only one_

_That can try me like this_

_We walk in the room_

_The others prep to fight_

_I can only feel them_

_Because my eyes_

_Won't leave her_

_I catch it all_

_The dilation of her pupils_

_The catch in her breath_

_As she spots the strongest one_

_A hint of smile_

_Forms_

_On her lips_

_Venom in my heart_

_Undead as it is_

_I want to be the one_

_Provoking that_

_Emotion_

_Destruction_

_Annihilate him_

_In the most painful_

_Vicious_

_Inhumane_

_Of ways_

_She plows on_

_First to attack_

_Her rage is unstoppable_

_She punches_

_Kicks_

_Drops_

_Grabs_

_With strength_

_Even when he sends her_

_Flying into a corner wall_

_From his fist_

_She rises with a smile_

_Runs her knuckle_

_Where he's drawn blood_

_Her full tongue comes out_

_Licks it off running down her finger_

_She looks at me_

_It's a promise_

_But she jumps back at him_

_With such brutality _

_Even he's surprised_

_She soon bests him_

_Pinning him to the wall_

_With the stake_

_By the stomach_

_He realizes what she'll do_

_But is powerless_

_As_

_Her delicate hands_

_Reach_

_On both sides_

_Of his chest_

_Dowsing herself_

_In his blood_

_Sprayed_

_As the skin rips_

_Exposing_

_The beating_

_Yet dead_

_Organ_

_She grabs his heart_

_Yanks it out_

_And up_

_To the level_

_Of his eyes_

_The look in hers_

_Grandiose _

_Euphoric_

_I finally see_

_As she laughs_

_The sun rising in my darkness_

_It's…_

_Sweet_

_So_

_Very Sweet_

_I took him on_

_The strongest one_

_It could have gone_

_Either way_

_It feels_

_So good_

_That it was me_

_I saw_

_Klaus wanted him_

_But it was me _

_I took him out_

_Wear his blood_

_As my badge_

_Because_

_It was me_

_Who_

_Stopped the haunting_

_His surprised eyes_

_Stopped_

_Hers_

_She's no longer_

_Watching me_

_I can't see her_

_Or the one before her_

_How they mirror his_

_When they look at me_

_I turn to the wolf_

_Walk to him_

_In these spoils of war_

_Again_

_I want him inside me_

_Inside my walls_

_Savaging me_

_I walk slowly_

_Stalking the one that stalks_

_I have him between my eyes_

_But a movement catches my attention_

_Rebekah dragging someone_

_I dismiss_

_Look back_

_Stop dead in my tracks_

_The wolf is gone_

_Instead He stands there_

_Staring_

_Right_

_Through_

_Me_

_With those_

_Fucking turquoise eyes_

_Flooding me_

_In all ways_

_My heart_

_My mind_

_My Soul_

_Between my legs_

_I step back_

_Wanting_

_No part in that_

_He approaches_

_Anyway_

_Grabs my wrist_

_Signals something_

_To Elijah, Rebekah_

_Then drags me out_

_I want to pull myself away_

_I can't_

_He's stronger_

_Except beneath my feelings_

_He lets himself_

_He won't_

_Now_

_Not today_

_I sense it_

_So I struggle_

_As he pulls me into the house_

_I dread it_

_I open the room door_

_Push her in_

_She's angry_

_I'm ruining her joy_

_She wants to dominate_

_Me_

_I'm on to her_

_Intentions_

_So I close the door_

_Advance on her_

_She tries_

_Nonchalance_

_When I turn to her_

_She watches_

_With_

_Rehearsed defiance_

_Fighting stance_

_I smell her fear_

_Still_

_She hangs on_

_To the artificial bravado_

_It takes courage_

_I'm proud_

_Of her_

_I falter_

_At the realization_

_She's strong_

_Yet_

_I still advance_

_Because_

_I have to_

_Break_

_Through_

_Light_

_Up_

_I stand in front of her_

_Yank her hips to mined_

_Listen as her heart speeds_

_Another scent reaches_

_My nostrils_

_Her arousal_

_Potent_

_I exercise _

_The control I've been forgetting_

_I possess_

_Ignore my body_

_My instinct_

_My hands travel up_

_One staying on her back_

_The other one settles on the back of her neck_

_Her lips purse towards mine_

_I hold her in place_

_I just stare into her eyes_

_Deep blue_

_Forcing her to look at mine_

_Yellow ones_

_Relaxing_

_Back to turquoise_

_Her mouth slacks open_

_She struggles against my grasp_

_But I force her in place_

_I begin_

_"I love you"_

_She gasps_

_I wrap my mouth about her._

_Our eyes open_

_Mine in desperation_

_Hers in panic_

_"I love you"_

_As I catch her bottom lip_

_Between my teeth_

_I suck it lightly_

_"I love you"_

_She shakes her head_

_"I love you Caroline"_

_I kiss her again_

_A thousand times_

_Always whispering_

_The same_

_Each time_

_"I love you"_

_And endless litany_

_Trapping her in my embrace_

_With my words_

_He's fucked it all up!_

_It was such a great day_

_He couldn't just enjoy it_

_Fuck me like men know how to do_

_Ignoring reason, feelings_

_No_

_He can't do that._

_He needs it all_

_I understand_

_It's the same for me_

_I want_

_Need_

_To having him all_

_To me_

_I bear his "I love you"_

_But_

_I stand my ground_

_Then he says it_

_What I can't be immune to_

_Anymore_

_With tears in his eyes_

_"Come back to me"_

_It was then it happened_

_Her knees gave out_

_She collapsed against me_

_I sat on the bed_

_Like she's a child_

_Pulled her on my lap_

_Her arms around my neck_

_And_

_Amazing_

_Heartbreaking_

_Freeing_

_She wept._

* * *

**Epilogue**

She woke up to two sets of identical eyes looking at her. The smaller set smiled at some secret joy. The larger set stared at her full of emotion. "I'm ok". She mouthed. He ran his hand over the top of her head down and let his fingers rake through her hair. She smiled, really smiled at him and he was transported back in time.

The flapping of little arms caught their attention. She looked down as the baby extended her little arms towards her. This time there was no panic. She reached back saying "_Ok Bonnie. You win. I'll hold you_."


End file.
